


October 19th: Dom Daddy/Little Girl

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Kinktober 2019, Literally this can be any male character from any fandom, Smut, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 19th entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.





	October 19th: Dom Daddy/Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

Being filled by him, riding him was one of your favorite things. 

You so rarely got to savor it. 

First the kiss of his swollen cockhead against your dooling cunt. Next came the press and stretch of your walls wrapping him up velvety smooth. The ridges and veins throbbed, tapping out notes to a love song all your own. It was heaven to feel him move inside you so dizzyingly slow.

“Little one…” he growls. 

Your eyes roll. Your response is pure sass. 

“Alright, that’s it! You’ve lost the privilege to ride Daddy.” 

Your body flips. The pace is his.

  
  



End file.
